Fish Day
' November 27th 2010: Today's totally random, 100% unplanned theme is... Middy Fish Day!!!!' Once upon a midnight sunrise, as the moon rose and the sun died, Many fish were stranded on the Minipet Island shore. I tried to stop their flapping, but the flippers that were slapping Kept on with their tapping, tapping at the sandy floor. "Who will save them," I inquired, "From their flapping on the shore?" The Maradan Queen of Fish, of course! I shall not soon forget the intense feeling of regret That upon me was beset when I saw she was online no more! I searched the Online List in horror a second and a third time for her, But, alas, she was no more - no more, I raised my head and swore! For the Fishiest of the Witches that we adore Was miles from the Maradan shore. One by one I madly tossed the fishes that were sadly lost; Their smelly underbellies reeking to their rotten cores. If only she were here, and upon this bank appear The Lady of the Ocean Floor, This fishy gore would be no more! I was in an instant blinded, suddenly reminded Of the darkness that extended forever and some more. For a sudden beam of light had broken through the night, And the shadows, they took flight - flight before your mighty roar! Saved, was I, from this menial chore! But as you stood there beaming, another beam of light came streaming, followed by shrill screaming - screaming like none before. My blood was chilled and my breath was stilled, For through the Earth did another bore! Bore up through the sandy shore, Intent to even up the score! My heartbeat was like thunder as the Queen of All Things Under Slithered like her servants that these fish once ate before. "It's her!" I yelled, "It's the Worminator - She has come for revenge, and more! Up from the core of the Earth she bore. Up, as you rose from the ocean floor!" Then silence did befall us, as the mounting wind did call us - Speaking, shrieking, shouting for the flavour of your gore! But neither of you flinched, neither of you moved an inch; The unblinking gazes that you wore Bore deep into the other's core. You stared and stared and nothing more. Then like a bolt of lightning did descend the ever-frightening Judgment of the Ocean Staff, which in hand you bore! And the mighty sound of crashing was echoed by her thrashing As she crumpled on the sandy shore! Crumpled like the worms who swore To do her bidding, nothing more! All at once her writhing stopped as down upon your knees you dropped And gazed upon your minions - saddened to the core. I could not help but shudder as I watched your lashes flutter, For the wetness in your eyes said more, Said more than words had said before. Your gaze had fallen to the shore. Then as a tear descended, all the broken fish were mended - The Mara drought had ended - ended with the war! And to my great surprise, the tide began to rise - The ocean floor ascended with a mighty roar! The chariot had come to bore away the one that we adore! The one we love forevermore! Confused?? Go to the Forums... On this day, you had to complete a Snowman quest to get the Fish! avatar. Category:Wars, Plots and Events